Industrial and power producing processes involving the use of water, often heat same to a level sufficient to cause considerable pollution if returned directly to the environment or to bring it to a temperature level excessive for the industrial process in which it is utilized. As a result, cooling towers have been provided wherein the water is cooled by transferring the heat therein to air, with which it is intimately mixed, and to a small percentage of the other droplets, which absorb it in vaporization. However, in present systems, this requires the use of extremely tall towers and/or the use of large motors and fans, with associated gearing in order to generate the necessary movement of air through the tower for efficient cooling. In either instance, the initial construction cost is extremely high and the continuing costs of maintenance, power consumption and replacement when motor driven air impellers are utilized are excessive. Further, the kinetic and thermal energy existing in the water falling through such towers is wasted.